El Infierno antes del Cielo
by Alealeale
Summary: Luego de un horrible acontecimiento en la vida de Harry durante su segundo año en Hogwarts, la persona quien menos esperaba transformará involuntariamente su agonía en un paraíso. Slash!
1. Un infortunado accidente

**N/A:** Hola, sé que dije que haría un fanfic de Sherlock, pero toda mi inspiración se fue y lo más probable es que regrese cuando la serie reanude. Pero por lo pronto, aquí tengo un Snarry. ¡Disfruten!  
 **Advertencias:** Slash; explícito; chan (adulto/menor).  
 **Disclaimer:** No poseo los personajes ni hago dinero haciendo esto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
** Un infortunado "accidente"

* * *

Durante el breve tiempo que había pasado desde que llegó a Hogwarts, los Slytherin ya le habían dejado en claro que lo detestaban, y el sentimiento era recíproco, pero eso fue demasiado.

Cuando todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, Harry tuvo la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Varios Slytherin lo miraban discretamente con expectación.

― ¿Qué les pasa? ―preguntó a sus amigos por lo bajo.

― Probablemente estén inventando otra estúpida canción sobre ti.

― ¡Ron! No les prestes atención, Harry, sólo intentan molestarte. Ignóralos―dijo Hermione, dando el ejemplo y sirviéndose una porción de pudín.

Harry optó por ignorarlos al igual que siempre, y se sirvió una porción de su platillo favorito: carne asada. El Gran Comedor estaba repleto del cotidiano murmullo de conversaciones y risas. Ron, como de costumbre, hablaba con la boca llena de comida sobre su tema preferido, que era el Quidditch, y Hermione a su vez le regañaba y comenzaba a hablar sobre las tareas pendientes y los nuevos libros que había leído. Harry, por su parte, sentía que algo andaba mal con su comida. El estómago empezó a gruñirle y sentía unas repugnantes nauseas.

― Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pál…

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por el fuerte ruido de Harry vomitando descontroladamente, sobre la mesa y sobre sí mismo. En la mesa de los Slytherin estalló un bullicio de risas estridentes, mientras lo señalaban y algunos hasta se caían de sus asientos mientras soltaban fuertes carcajadas.

― ¡Harry! ―gritaron Hermione y Ron a la vez.

― ¡Potter! ―creyó escuchar el grito preocupado de la profesora McGonagall, pero no estaba seguro porque todo lo que sonaba en sus oídos eran sus propias arcadas, mezcladas con risas y algunos murmullos de preocupación de otras mesas. Por un momento pensó que su estómago se le saldría por la boca, y las palpitaciones en su cabeza no ayudaban a aminorar el dolor.

Pero entonces, cuando creyó que perdería la conciencia, sintió una brisa de magia golpearle y sus vómitos cesaron. Sus músculos estaban débiles por el esfuerzo, y estuvo a punto de caerse cuando unas firmes manos lo atraparon. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y a ponerse borroso. Creyó distinguir el rostro terriblemente alarmado y furioso de McGonagall justo frente a él, llamándolo por su apellido, pero la voz comenzó a alejarse y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Mientras Severus Snape almorzaba en el Gran Comedor, de repente un gran revuelo se armó entre las mesas. Y no le sorprendió que la causa hubiese sido Potter. La Jefe de su Casa corrió gritando en dirección al muchacho. Al parecer, alguien, o mejor dicho, Draco Malfoy, había vertido una especie de poción vomitiva probablemente en su comida, ya que el efecto fue inmediato y ahora Potter se encontraba regurgitando desagradablemente su almuerzo por todos lados.

Minerva se aproximó al muchacho y rápidamente le lanzó un hechizo no verbal, deteniendo al instante los efectos de la poción, pero las concentraciones de ésta misma habían sido exageradas, y Potter cayó inconsciente en brazos de la mujer.

Luego de que lo llevasen a la enfermería, Pomfrey le dio su diagnóstico sobre el estado del chico, con el que supo exactamente qué poción había sido, y le encargó distintas pociones curativas para tratar al muchacho.

No había sido difícil deducir que fue Malfoy el autor del ataque. Había estado mirando a Potter con odio y expectación desde el comienzo del almuerzo, y, conociéndolo, no dejaría que se saliese impune ante el último humillante encuentro en Quidditch. Por supuesto, no delataría a alguien de su propia casa, pero Dumbledore no era estúpido. Llegó a la misma conclusión y, luego de que Malfoy intentase inútilmente quedar exento de la culpa, el director dejó el castigo en manos de Minerva.

Y, sobreactuando como siempre, McGonagall eligió alguna desmesurada sanción y quitó una gran cantidad de puntos a Slytherin. Pero el irresponsable de Malfoy debía aprender que sus actos tenían consecuencias.

Ya en su oficina, se dispuso a preparar algunas de las pociones que le habían encomendado. Tenía ya en sus estantes algunas de ellas, sobre todo las más comunes y las que levaban más tiempo preparar. Siempre había algún mocoso imprudente que se accidentaba y al que llevaban urgentemente a la enfermería.

Sabía qué pociones necesitaba Potter, y conocía sus estantes perfectamente. Dominaba impecablemente su ámbito en su oficina, y sabía con minuciosa exactitud dónde se encontraba cada poción, ungüento, ingrediente o utensilio. No podía escapársele ni siquiera una mínima…

Severus frunció el ceño. Mientras tomaba las pociones que necesitaba, vio en uno de sus estantes un espacio vacío. Específicamente, el espacio donde la poción vomitiva debía ir…

¿Cómo pudo no haberlo notado antes? ¿Y en qué momento el maldito mocoso se había infiltrado en su oficina? Debió haber adivinado que el chico no estaba calificado aún para preparar tal poción.

Oh, si Malfoy creía que por ser de su misma casa se lo perdonaría estaba muy equivocado. Y se lo demostraría.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue sólo luz blanca apuntándole directamente y cegándolo momentáneamente. Después de parpadear un par de veces, miró a su alrededor y notó que se encontraba en la en la enfermería, acostado en una camilla.

― Oh, Potter, ya despertó ―escuchó decir a la familiar voz de Madame Pomfrey― Dígame, ¿cómo se siente?

― Me duele… ―su voz era ronca y la garganta le dolía terriblemente al hablar― Me duele un poco la cabeza y la garganta cuando hablo ―la mujer rebuscó entre pociones y ungüentos, sacando finalmente un par de viales.

― Tome esto ―dijo, tendiéndole un par de pociones que al tomarlas enseguida refrescaron su garganta y calmaron su dolor― Les avisaré a sus amigos que ya despertó, pero no debe hablar mucho con su garganta irritada.

Harry asintió, la medibruja dio media vuelta y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de la enfermería. Al parecer sus amigos estaban allí esperando, porque enseguida oyó:

― ¡Harry!

― Harry, nos tenías preocupados, amigo.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él y se sentaron a su lado.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó Hermione mientras lo examinaba de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada.

― Estoy bien… aunque algo confundido, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ―preguntó incrédulo. Todo lo que recordaba era que en la comida se empezó a sentir mal, los Slytherin se reían de él por alguna razón y que… ugh… alguien había echado algo en su comida que le hizo vomitar horriblemente.

― Los Slytherin vertieron una poción vomitiva en tu comida en venganza por haberles ganado en el torneo de Quidditch. Después de que te desmayaras, McGonagall te trajo a la enfermería y te atendieron aquí. Ella estaba realmente furiosa, les quitó doscientos puntos a su casa, y después de descubrir que había sido Malfoy quien tuvo la idea y la llevó a cabo, le dio un enorme discurso y lo castigó por el resto del año escolar haciéndole tener que limpiar sin magia los baños de todo el castillo cada fin de semana. Y cuando él quiso repartirles la culpa a sus gorilas, ellos desaparecieron y lo dejaron solo con todo el castigo ―terminó Hermione, con una mueca de satisfacción ante el sufrimiento del odiado Slytherin.

― Sí, y hasta el profesor Snape estaba furioso con él en la clase de Pociones por haber entrado en su oficina y robarle una poción ―dijo Ron, riendo ligeramente.

Harry frunció el ceño. La clase de Snape era la última del día.

― ¿En la clase de Pociones? ¿Cuánto… Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí? ―preguntó, intentado erguirse con los codos y sentarse sobre la camilla.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

― Harry, estuviste dormido por cinco horas… ―dijo Hermione, mirándolo con condolencia― Malfoy usó esa poción en grandes cantidades. Tuviste suerte de que no tuvo un efecto peor sobre ti.

― Descuida, Harry, en cuanto tenga un momento a solas con él, le voy a… ―Hermione y Harry lo miraron al mismo tiempo con una expresión burlona, y el pelirrojo desvió la vista hacia sus zapatos, sonrojándose. Sabían que Ron no sería capaz de hacer nada al respecto.

― No es necesario, Ron, sólo es un envidioso. Además, ya obtuvo castigo suficiente ―dijo Harry. Realmente estaba enojado con ese maldito, pero quizás ese castigo había sido bastante.

Pasar la noche en la enfermería no era algo muy agradable, pero Madame Pomfrey había insistido en que no estaría en condiciones de salir sino hasta el día siguiente. Dicho día había llegado, y su rutina diaria volvía a comenzar.


	2. En las profundidades del Infierno

**Capítulo 2**

En las profundidades del Infierno

* * *

La semana pasaba lentamente, convirtiéndose poco a poco en sólo una más de las otras, con la única excepción de que podía disfrutar de las miradas de odio e impotencia de los Slytherin, especialmente la de Malfoy, que era la más frecuente de todas. Aunque a veces eran bastante incómodas e inquietantes. Se preguntó si debía preocuparse por eso, pero finalmente les restó importancia.

El fin de semana había llegado, pero si Harry creía que iba a descansar, estaba equivocado. Aquel miércoles que pasó en la enfermería no podía contarlo como un día libre, ya que, al parecer, estar desmayado a causa de la estúpida envidia de Malfoy no era escusa para no entregar los numerosos ensayos de las clases de ese día para la siguiente semana.

― Te dije que no lo dejases para último momento, pero nunca me escuchas ―dijo Hermione con aire de suficiencia.

Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró.

― ¿Vas a ayudarme a terminar con esto o seguirás diciéndome lo que debería haber hecho? ―dijo Harry, tratando de volver a concentrarse.

Los tres habían estado casi toda la tarde en la biblioteca intentando hacer los ensayos que tenían pendientes. Pero Hermione, como no es de sorprender, ya los tenía terminados, por lo que ayudaba a sus amigos a realizar sus tareas y explicar, inútilmente, a Harry lo que habían hecho en las clases que se perdió.

El día había sido uno típico de otoño, lloviendo desde la mañana hasta la noche y no precisamente cálido. Por lo que Harry no tuvo oportunidad de distraerse entrenando en Quidditch o saliendo al patio, sino que la noche ya había llegado y él intentaba aprender al menos una oración del libro que tenía enfrente. Por supuesto, completamente en vano, ya que las letras se les mezclaban frente a sus ojos.

― Argh, Hermione, creo que ya es suficiente. Estoy muy cansado y no creo que pueda aprenderme una palabra más. Además, sospecho que Ron lleva un tiempo dormido tras ese libro.

Ambos miraron al pelirrojo. Hermione le lanzó un hechizo, con lo que el libro salió volando, haciendo a Ron despertarse dando un brinco y mirado para todos lados.

Los otros dos rieron, y sus risas se convirtieron en bostezos, dándose cuenta de que estaban tan cansados como su somnoliento amigo.

― Sí, tienes razón, Harry ―dijo Hermione, bostezando nuevamente― También estoy agotada. Y sólo faltan unos minutos para el toque de queda.

Los tres juntaron sus cosas y salieron de allí, dirigiéndose hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Una vez que llegaron a su Sala Común, se despidieron de Hermione y los dos chicos entraron a su habitación. Seamus, Dean y Neville estaban ya durmiendo, y, bueno, Ron al parecer también, ya que había caído muerto en el contacto con su cama.

Y mientras Harry guardaba el contenido de su bolso en el baúl, se dio cuenta de que…

¡Maldición!

¡Había olvidado uno de sus libros en la biblioteca! Y ni siquiera era suyo, se lo había prestado un Ravenclaw que estaba en una clase más avanzada. Tendría que ir a recuperarlo. Quizás, con la ayuda de su capa de invisibilidad y si evitaba hacer ruido, podría volver a hurtadillas a la biblioteca, tomar el libro y regresar sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Sí, ese era un buen plan.

Harry tomó su capa, la tiró sobre sí mismo y, comprobando que Ron realmente estuviese dormido ―lo cual no fue difícil, ya que sus ronquidos eran tan fuertes que hasta temió que despertase a los demás―, salió de las habitaciones en dirección a la biblioteca.

Volvió a recorrer el camino que habían tomado, y, luego de atravesar varios pasillos, estando ya a unos metros de su destino, Harry oyó el maullido de la Señora Norris en una esquina, advirtiéndole que el conserje estaba cerca.

― ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Hay alguien por aquí? ―dijo Filch con su aguardentosa voz, a lo que su gata le respondió con otro maullido. ¡Demonios! ¡Ese condenado animal siempre lo detectaba!

Filch y la Señora Norris cruzaron el pasillo, pasando frente a él, y Harry se quedó estático, rogando para que no lo descubrieran. ¡Oh, realmente no quería quedar castigado sólo por ir a recuperar un libro! Pero entonces la gata miró en su dirección, olfateó y… dio la vuelta.

 _Eso estuvo cerca…―_ pensó Harry, y antes de que alguien más volviese, rápidamente dobló por el pasillo y entró en la biblioteca.

Sólo unas pocas velas alumbraban el lugar, dejándolo todo bajo la luz de las tenues y temblorosas flamas. Era mucho más pacífico de lo común, aunque no debió sorprenderle siendo ya casi media noche. Harry se dirigió a la mesa en la que habían estado y lo vio. Genial, el libro aún estaba allí. Se acercó, y cuando estaba por tomarlo, notó que había algo sobre el libro. Una nota. Extraño, no recordaba haber dejado ningún apunte, y sin embargo era de papiro. ¿Acaso alguien más sabía que él había estado usando ese libro hoy? ¿Lo habían… Lo habían estado observando?

Harry miró hacia los lados. No parecía haber nadie. Volvió a mirar la nota, estaba doblada sobre su libro abierto. La tomó entre sus manos y la abrió. En tinta negra estaba escrito:

 _"_ _Reúnete conmigo en los baños averiados a media noche_

 _Atte., un admirador secreto"_

¿Admirador secreto? ¿Quién podría querer reunirse con él a esa hora? ¿Y por qué? Sinceramente era muy sospechoso, y no eran horas para estar deambulando por el castillo. Podría hasta ser peligroso, y como un buen alumno debería estar ya dormido. Pero por otro lado… la curiosidad no podría dejarlo dormir, y su personalidad Gryffindor le decía que no debería dejar plantado a quienquiera que fuese. Quizás era esa Ravenclaw de segundo año que todo el tiempo lo miraba y se sonrojaba.

Sintiéndose animado e intrigado por la enigmática atención, tomó el libro, puso la carta en su bolsillo y se encaminó al baño fuera de servicio. Afortunadamente pudo llegar sin ser visto. Nunca había estado allí por la noche, y tenía que decir que era bastante diferente que durante el día. Lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la brillante luz de la luna, había olor a humedad, y el silencio era roto sólo por las gotas que caían lentamente, una tras otra, de algún grifo.

Dio unos cautelosos pasos y miró alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Ni siquiera a algún fantasma.

― ¿Hola…?

Hizo un movimiento para sacar su varita y alumbrar mejor el lugar con un _Lumos_ , pero al instante oyó:

 _―_ _¡Expelliarmus!_

Un haz de luz roja salió en su dirección y la varita voló de su mano, fuera de su alcance. Rápidamente miró hacia el origen del hechizo, pero no llegó a ver nada ya que nuevamente escuchó la voz diciendo:

― _¡Accio gafas!_

Las gafas desaparecieron de su rostro y entonces todo se volvió borroso. Lo único que lograba vagamente divisar eran algunas siluetas que se acercaban a él. Estando completamente desarmado, instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero se topó contra la pared y cayó al piso al haberse resbalado con un charco.

Enseguida oyó risas provenientes de las figuras, que se detuvieron justo frente a él. Podía notar que eran tres, pero entre la poca iluminación y la confusión no pudo percibir nada más. Vio que uno de ellos desenfundaba su varita, por lo que intentó pararse para protegerse, pero fue inútil.

 _―_ _Immoderata corpus_ ―siseó una voz masculina, y entonces volvió a caer al suelo. Pero… algo extraño le pasaba, no podía… ¡no podía mover su cuerpo! ¡Estaba tirado en el piso, completamente indefenso ante quienquiera que fuesen esos bastardos!

― ¿Quiénes son? ¡Déjenme ir! ―gritó, aunque su voz apenas era un balbuceo debido al hechizo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debió haberse ido a su habitación y no haberle hecho caso a la estúpida carta! ¿Quién rayos le haría caso a una misteriosa nota en medio de la noche?

― Oh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Potter a mis pies! ―Harry lo reconoció al instante.

― ¡Malfoy! ¡Suéltame ahora! ―intentó moverse, pero no dio resultado, todo lo que podía hacer era mover la cabeza.

― Vaya que eres estúpido, Potter. Deja de intentarlo, no llegarás a ningún lado ―dijo al ver que seguía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro― ¿Un admirador secreto? ¿De verdad crees que alguien podría admirarte? ¡Ja! Sólo eres un repugnante gusano a mis pies. Miren cómo se retuerce ―sus acompañantes rieron.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? ―tal vez si razonaba con él podría lograr algo.

― ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Quiero dejarte en claro, Potter, que ningún Malfoy limpiará retretes sólo porque algún sucio Potter no puede aguantar una pequeña broma y va a lloriquear a los brazos de sus padres. Oh, lo olvidaba, ¡tú no tienes! ―a Harry le recorrió una punzada de dolor, pero no dejaría que lo siguiese tratando así.

― ¡Suéltame ya! ―gritó, con una nota de desesperación en su voz.

― Ni lo pienses, Potter. Nos divertiremos contigo un rato. ¿Crees que puedes hacer perder a Slytherin doscientos puntos y salirte con la tuya? Vamos a enseñarte con quiénes te estás metiendo, _elegido_.

Los otros dos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo estiraron en el suelo, dejándolo boca arriba. La angustia y desesperación por lo incierto lo estaban carcomiendo. ¿Malfoy lo mataría? ¿Éste sería su fin?

― Bien, veamos qué hay debajo… ―uno de los que estaban sobre su cabeza agitó su varita y una helada brisa recorrió su cuerpo entero. Toda su ropa había desaparecido, dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a esos tres. Sentía aquellos ojos observándolo, contemplando una vista que no les pertenecía. ¡No! ¡Ellos no debían verlo! ¡No tenían el derecho! ¡Harry no lo había permitido! Pero, ¿haría falta que Harry lo permitiese si podían someterlo libremente contra su voluntad? Parecía que no…― Por fuera eres tan repugnante como por dentro… ―Malfoy levantó la cabeza, mirando a los otros e hizo un gesto de aprobación asintiendo con la cabeza.

Unos fuertes dedos se apretaron en su mandíbula, obligándole a abrir la boca. Trataba de impedirlo, pero, ¿qué podría hacer si se encontraba en completa desventaja? Oyó un _¡plop!,_ como un pequeño frasco al destaponarse, y entonces lo llevaron a sus labios. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero eso no evitaba que el repugnante líquido fluyese por su garganta, hasta tragarlo todo. Cuando lo soltaron tosió, y estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios le habían dado, pero su preocupación se centró en algo peor. El que no pudiese mover su cuerpo no quitaba el hecho de que aún podía sentirlo, por eso mismo dirigió su atención a Malfoy cuando éste lo tomó por las piernas y las abrió bruscamente. El Slytherin abrió su cremallera y se bajó ligeramente los pantalones. Harry abrió súbitamente los ojos al ver a dónde se dirigía aquello.

― No… ¡No! ¡No me toquen! ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo, Malfoy! ¡Haré lo que me pidas, pero no lo hagas!―dijo, negando con la cabeza y mirando a Malfoy a los ojos, o a donde creía que estaban, sintiendo los suyos humedecerse.

― Ya es muy tarde, Potter…

Y entonces un fuerte movimiento de Malfoy hizo su carne desgarrarse y el más profundo dolor recorrer su cuerpo, envolviéndolo hasta casi sofocarlo. El aire desapareció de sus pulmones, convirtiéndose en gritos que rasgaron su garganta, mientras sentía agujas perforando su piel. La más intensa de las torturas se le estaba aplicando, y el peor de los dolores sólo se intensificaba más con cada movimiento, llegando hasta cada milímetro de su ser y manchando su alma.

Cada estocada era como una cuchilla clavándose violentamente en su interior. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra vez más. Entre sus gritos de desconsuelo, débiles debido a que la energía abandonaba poco a poco su cuerpo, podía oír murmullos de carcajadas y sentía algunas sucias manos tocarlo, ensuciándolo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pesadas lágrimas de desasosiego que bañaban su rostro.

¿Realmente él merecía esto? ¿Era culpable y debía ser castigado? ¿Era merecedor del dolor y la humillación?

Paulatinamente, la sensibilidad lo dejaba. Ya no podía sentirlo, pero no por eso era mejor. Sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer, pero no lo hacía, seguía semi-consciente. Constantemente su cuerpo se sacudía como un trapo usado y ultrajado, pero entonces sintió que dejaba de moverse.

Malfoy dio una última férrea estocada y se detuvo, gruñendo con satisfacción. Se retiró, y Harry volvió a oír la cremallera de sus pantalones, esta vez cerrarse. Pero no le importaba ya nada. Su cabeza estaba tendida de lado, y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo cuando, estando apenas en el borde de la consciencia, le oyó decir jactancioso:

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿El Niño-Que-Vivió no puede sobrevivir a esto? Dime…

― ¡Cállate! Creo que oí a alguien cerca… ―interrumpió en un susurro una voz femenina. Se quedaron todos en silencio, y entonces se oyeron pasos.

― Maldición. Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, Potter ―susurró Malfoy, pronunciando su nombre despectivamente, y luego se dirigió a los otros dos: ― ¡Vámonos!

Todos desaparecieron del lugar, dejándolo tirado en el piso como una muñeca de trapo olvidada.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era morir. Desaparecer. Huir de ese dolor punzante que atravesaba su cuerpo y llegaba a su alma, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser a él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer lo que no debía? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?

¿Por qué?

Las imágenes frente a él se desdibujaban. Harry cerró los ojos, las lágrimas fluían por su funesto rostro. Ya no hacía ni frío ni calor, y el único sonido que vagamente llegaba a sus oídos era el eco que resonaba en las duras paredes de las gotas que caían una en una en un pequeño charco. Al igual que sus lágrimas.

Y el golpe de una puerta al abrirse súbitamente.

* * *

 **Dejen reviews contándome qué les pareció el capítulo.**

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**


	3. Luna Roja

**NA: En respuesta al review de Lala: Entiendo que quizás haya sido bastante agresivo su comportamiento, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Malfoy fue criado por mortífagos que le inculcaron ideales moralmente dudosos, haciéndolo crecer con ideas erróneas y demás. Además, quería hacer resaltar el hecho de que, en producto de lo anteriormente dicho, no es un chico con las mejores intenciones hacia los demás, mientras que Harry, teniendo la misma edad, conserva su inocencia y buenas intenciones a pesar de todo lo que vivió. Igualmente, aunque respeto y agradezco tu opinión (cosa que me gustaría que todos me dejasen), esto es sólo un fanfic producto de mi mente que comparto con ustedes y espero que disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Luna Roja

* * *

A pesar de haber sido un lluvioso día, el cielo estaba ahora completamente despejado, dejándolo todo bajo el brillante resplandor de la luna, que bañaba con su claro los pasillos al pasar por cada ventanal. La noche era fría y tranquila, sólo unas suaves brisas perturbaban ocasionalmente su calma.

Una alta figura intimidante, cuyas negras vestimentas la confundían con las sombras, avanzaba con firmes movimientos. El silencio era roto sólo por sus discretos pasos amortiguados y el susurro de su capa que al caminar ondeaba como las alas de un murciélago en una cacería noctámbula.

Severus hacía su ronda nocturna, transitando solemne por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Nada era fuera de lo usual, no había ningún estudiante a quien castigar, y sólo deseaba volver a sus aposentos y terminar con eso de una vez.

Al doblar por un pasillo, el imprudente de Filch y su gato casi chocan con él, y, excusándose en exceso, volvieron sobre sus pasos ruidosamente, alejándose nervioso en la dirección opuesta al profesor. Severus estaba a punto de retomar su camino, pero entonces unos ruidos llamaron su atención.

Sonrió de lado. ¿Con que alumnos deambulando por el castillo a horas no debidas? Se arrepentirían amargamente de desobedecer las reglas en su turno. Sigilosamente comenzó a caminar en dirección al sonido cual depredador acechando a su presa. Por fin la noche se había hecho medianamente interesante y había encontrado víctimas frescas. Mientras avanzaba se imaginaba cómo los castigaría. ¿Serían Hufflepuff? No, no se atreverían a romper las reglas. ¿Ravenclaw? Poco probable, son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que no les conviene. ¿Slytherin? No tienen necesidad. Lo que lo deja con Gryffindors, esos mocosos arrogantes que siempre quieren llamar la atención y se creen demasiado buenos como para comportarse debidamente.

Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de la cual estimó que provenían los sonidos. ¿Los baños averiados? Los sorprendería justo en medio de lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo. Y confirmando sus palabras, Severus abrió sorpresivamente la puerta de los baños, esperando poder encontrar cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa excepto lo que encontró allí.

La satisfacción que hasta hace un momento sentía por saber que importunaría a alguien se había vuelto de pronto en una fría sensación que repentinamente lo golpeó.

Severus quedó estupefacto ante lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. En medio del baño, tirado en el piso en una extraña posición, se encontraba un muchacho completamente desnudo. Y no fue sólo eso lo que lo dejó absolutamente desconcertado, sino que no sabía en qué estado se encontraba. ¿Estaba siquiera vivo?

Al instante salió de su estupefacción y se abalanzó rápidamente hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

Respiraba…

Y entonces pudo notarlo. Era… Potter. Por su mente pasaron cientos de preguntas, ¿qué hacía Potter allí? ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? ¿Quién le había hecho aquello? Rápidamente echó un vistazo alrededor del lugar, buscando indicios de lo que pudo haber sucedido. A lo lejos vio sus gafas y su varita tiradas, y con un _Accio_ los atrajo hacia sí. Volvió su atención hacia el muchacho, ¿se encontraba acaso consciente?

― ¿Potter? ¡Potter! ¿Me oye? ―dijo, constantemente con el rostro tenso, pero su ceño se relajó cuando escuchó un débil quejido en respuesta. En un presuroso intento por buscar heridas superficiales, pudo ver un leve rastro de sangre. Y a medida que sus ojos lo seguían, gradualmente se abrían en una expresión de aprehensión y espanto al ver de dónde provenía y comprender lo que había sucedido― Potter, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, está gravemente herido ―dijo sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz. Le pareció oír un apenas audible gemido, oponiéndose, pero no había tiempo para nimiedades, el muchacho estaba en una terrible condición.

Improvisando apresuradamente un cobertor para cubrir su desnudez, se quitó la capa y la envolvió alrededor del chico. Y en el momento en que tocó a Potter sintió la temperatura corporal del muchacho. Potter estaba helado…

Se detuvo y miró al muchacho.

Temblaba. Su rostro estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal y podía ver rastros de lágrimas fluyendo desde sus párpados cerrados. Por un momento Severus levantó aún más las cejas, aturdido, y observó al desfallecido muchacho frente a él, afectado no sólo físicamente, pero rápidamente salió de su desconcierto y atrajo al cuerpo hacia sí, intentando levantarlo. Fue entonces cuando oyó el sonido de un cristal al volcarse en el suelo.

Detrás de Potter había un pequeño frasco vacío. Lo tomó y, justo en el momento en que leyó las palabras en la etiqueta, sus ojos reflejaron un estupor tan grande que parecía que incluso la ira emergía de los oscuros orbes.

 _"_ _Extracto de cicuta"_

― ¡Maldición! ―casi gritó, con gran frustración.

Era completamente inútil llevarlo con Pomfrey, ella no tenía antídotos ni conocimientos suficientes para un veneno de tal magnitud. Tendría que llevarlo a su despacho lo antes posible para administrarle las pociones.

Severus ágilmente levantó aún con más prisa que antes a Potter en sus brazos. Lanzó un hechizo de enmascaramiento sobre los dos, de modo que no fuese interceptado por algún idiota que pretendiese ayudar improductivamente y, tomando todos los atajos posibles, Severus llegó velozmente a su oficina. Al entrar, transfiguró un taburete en un sillón para dejar a Potter. El veneno estaba avanzando sus fases en el organismo, afectando cada vez más al chico, puesto que sus párpados tenían un tinte gris, rodeados de oscuras ojeras, contrastando con su rostro cada vez más pálido, y si no actuaba pronto estaría aún peor.

Urgentemente se dirigió a sus estantes, rebuscando entre los numerosos frascos el que necesitaba. Y allí estaba. Una poción retardadora. Se apresuró a acercarse al muchacho inconsciente con la poción en mano y, sosteniéndole ligeramente la cabeza, se la hizo beber hasta la última gota sin inconvenientes.

Perfecto. Eso le daría tiempo suficiente para preparar un antídoto contra el veneno que circulaba por las venas del muchacho.

Pero, cuando se giró para dirigirse a elaborarlo, algo le detuvo antes de poder continuar. Se volteó y miró a Potter. El chico, quien siempre estaba tan fastidiosamente lleno de energía, saltando por doquier y sonriendo como un imbécil, se encontraba ahora allí desmayado, frágil y vulnerable, a merced ante cualquiera quien quisiese tomar su vida, haciendo tan fácil el trabajo de destrozarlo en ese preciso momento. Sus ojos, constantemente rebosando de ese condenado brillo verde, se veían ahora apagados.

Y sabía su razón.

Su resplandor había sido extinto por una despreciable profanación que ensució desvergonzadamente su inocencia, manchando su cándida memoria y contaminando su inmaculado cuerpo…

Severus frunció el ceño. De todos modos no era su problema.

Lo que sí era su problema era que, quien sea que haya sido, tuvo la osadía de hacerlo en _su_ turno, y se había escapado frente a sus narices, creyendo ingenuamente que se saldría indemne. Y no sería así.

Pero luego habría tiempo para ello. Ahora debía encargarse de leer sobre la toxina y preparar el antídoto.

Mirando por última vez a Potter, le lanzó un hechizo de limpieza y se dirigió a su laboratorio.

* * *

Todo giraba en una oscuridad vertiginosa que le hacía sentir náuseas. Sentía que se caería o saldría despedido de esa vorágine que le rodeaba, y en un desesperado intento por aferrarse a algo firme se sujetó de lo primero que su mano alcanzó. Se llevó la otra mano a la cabeza. Dolía como el infierno.

Instintivamente tanteó a su alrededor con la mano en busca de su mesita para encontrar sus gafas, pero, al no encontrar nada, abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de localizarlos. No sirvió de mucho ya que no veía nada más que figuras borrosas. Aunque todo se veía bastante más oscuro de lo común. ¿Sería aún muy temprano? Probablemente el desayuno no había comenzado todavía…

Intentó erguirse, pero se sentía increíblemente débil, y su cuerpo apenas le respondía. Sin embargo, luego de un par de intentos, logró con gran dificultad levantarse hasta estar sentado. Casi no sentía su cuerpo, por lo que le era difícil controlar sus movimientos sin perder el equilibrio.

Miró hasta donde su vista alcanzaba y pudo divisar un par de círculos que reconoció como sus gafas. Maldición. ¿Era otra broma de Ron? Los tomó y se los puso.

Y lo primero que vio al levantar la vista fue una alta figura vestida de negro y cruzada de brazos que terminaba en un serio y desagradable rostro pálido levantando una ceja inquisitiva y mirándolo con desprecio.

― ¡AH! ―se sobresaltó Harry. ¿Qué rayos hacía su Profesor de Pociones en su habitación? Confundido miró alrededor y entonces se dio cuenta de que… ¿qué?― ¿Qué es lo que…?

― ¿Podría explicarme, señor Potter, qué tan extraordinariamente inteligente es usted como para ocurrírsele deambular por el castillo a altas horas de la noche? ¿O acaso cree que por ser una celebridad puede saltearse las reglas? ―le interrumpió airado el profesor Snape. Harry miró al hombre aún más confundido. Abrió la boca para hablar pero nuevamente fue interrumpido: ― ¿Quizás aún no se enteró de que todo un ejército de mortífagos está tras usted para llevarlo al Señor Oscuro y matarlo, mientras que usted se pavonea por el castillo desvergonzadamente? ―terminó Snape, claramente irritado.

― No sé de qué me está hablando. ¡Y no soy un desvergonzado! ―contestó Harry indignado, cansando de que siempre lo acusasen falsamente. Snape levantó una ceja burlonamente, mirándolo con ironía mientras bajaba la vista sugerentemente.

Harry siguió su mirada y la perplejidad se retrató en sus ojos. Al ver su propia desnudez un torbellino de imágenes se manifestó en sus pensamientos, refrescando su memoria y devolviendo recuerdos a su mente. Curiosidad. Miedo. Impotencia. Repulsión. Desesperación _. Dolor…_

Un dolor que ahora volvía a surgir en él, recordándole las heridas en su cuerpo.

― ¡Argh…! ―gimió de dolor al sentir una punzada entre sus nalgas e intentó levantarse un poco. El efecto somnífero había desaparecido, permitiendo a la sensibilidad reaparecer cruelmente.

Harry volvió a mirar al hombre. Todo rastro de burla había desaparecido y en su rostro la seriedad había vuelto, junto con algo como… inquietud. Rápidamente se cubrió el cuerpo con la manta, mirando con desconfianza al Profesor de Pociones.

― Potter, voy a llevarlo a la enfermería. Pomfrey se hará cargo de cualquier herida que tenga y luego…

― ¡No! Por favor, no quiero… no quiero que nadie se entere de esto ―dijo Harry con una voz temblorosa apenas audible, bajando la mirada. No quería ver cómo el profesor Snape se burlaba de él o de su estupidez. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que ser Snape el que lo había encontrado? Se lo diría a toda la casa Slytherin para burlarse de él por siempre― Por favor… ―susurró. El hombre no dijo ni una palabra, y Harry seguía con la vista baja, mirando sus pies sin saber qué expresión podría tener el Profesor de Pociones, por lo que se sobresaltó un poco luego de un momento al verlo moverse de repente en la dirección opuesta a él.

Harry levantó la vista. Snape estaba frente a sus estantes, de espaldas a él, mirando entre los frascos, y luego volvió sosteniendo algo en su mano. Se detuvo frente a él y dijo:

― Aplíquese esto en las áreas dañadas al menos dos veces al día o cuando sienta dolor. Cuando se le acabe puede venir aquí en busca de más. En caso de que las heridas empeoren, avíseme ―dijo brevemente y le entregó el ungüento a Harry. El muchacho lo tomó, sonrojándose un poco.

― Gracias ―murmuró.

― Ahora que recobró la memoria, ¿puede decirme quién fue el que le hizo esto? ―dijo el profesor Snape con una voz levemente más sosegada. Harry automáticamente levantó la vista, encontrándose con unos oscuros ojos que lo miraban demasiado intensamente. Pero rápidamente bajó la vista al no poder soportar la penetrante mirada.

― No lo recuerdo ―contestó demasiado rápido. Pero era mentira, los recuerdos estaban frescos en su mente, llenándolo de pesar, rencor y humillación, y, aunque estaba seguro de que de que habían sido tres personas, sólo recordaba a Malfoy. La impiedad y salvajismo con la que lo había tratado. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por su repugnante orgullo?

Harry levantó la vista, encontrándose con una mirada totalmente escéptica. ¡Demonios! ¿Y qué esperaba? Habría que ser estúpido como para creer que Snape se tragaría sus mentiras. Seguramente le haría beber Veritaserum y luego le castigaría por mentir.

Pero para pero para su sorpresa Snape no dijo nada, sólo asintió.

― Muy bien, Potter. No es hora para estar fuera de sus cuartos, así que será mejor que regrese. Y como va en contra de las reglas caminar desnudo por el castillo… ―Snape movió su varita y la manta que lo envolvía se transformó en algo parecido a un uniforme Gryffindor. Harry se sonrojó, pero hizo un gesto en agradecimiento.

Miró al hombre y pensó que quizás… quizás si lo pedía… ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría suceder?

― Profesor… Sé que me odia, pero… ―el profesor Snape frunció el ceño― no quisiera que nadie… ―tartamudeó sin saber exactamente cómo decirlo.

― Potter, esto no es algo que deba pasar desapercibido. El director debe enterarse y tomar medidas respecto a lo sucedido ―Harry bajó la mirada, con todas esperanzas perdidas. Tonto de él al pensar que podría… ― Pero dejaré que usted decida cuándo informarle ―lo miró, sintiéndose más aliviado, el rostro del hombre seguía igual de serio, pero aún así Harry lo miraba con gratitud.

Se volvió para irse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta oyó:

― Una última cosa, Potter ―Harry se volteó y pudo ver que el hombre sostenía algo en su mano― Será más seguro si lleva esto.

¡Su capa de invisibilidad! Debió haber quedado olvidada en el baño cuando…

Harry se estremeció, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el hombre. Aún así extendió su brazo y tomó su capa antes de irse lo más rápido posible de allí.

Un profundo alivio y consuelo se apoderó de él cuando llegó a la seguridad de su cuarto. En un mortal silencio se dirigió a su cama y se metió en ella. Pero la tranquilidad fue súbitamente rota por sollozos ahogados que inundaban discretamente la habitación. Y al igual que las lágrimas en sus ojos, un extraño y desconocido aroma inundaba su nariz, proveniente de sus ropas.

Un aroma que lo reconfortó y calmó, hasta dejarlo profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **ACLARACIÓN: El hechizo _"Immoderata corpus"_ pierde lentamente su efecto luego de un rato, pero no pudo notarse ya que Harry seguía débil gracias al veneno.**

 **Bueno, creo que este fanfic necesita la clasificación de Darkfic. ¡Déjenme todas sus opiniones! Ya sean negativas o positivas, me ayudan a mejorar como escritora.**


	4. Cansancio

**NA: Quiero aclarar que este fanfic no tiene ni va a tener ni una pizca de Drarry. Lamento arruinar las esperanzas para aquellos que creían que sí.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Cansancio

* * *

Potter no estaba en el desayuno. Severus esperaba eso, lo que no esperaba era que nadie se hubiese sorprendido por la ausencia de su querido _Elegido_. Por supuesto, era normal que los alumnos se levantasen tarde los fines de semana como resultado de salir a Hogsmeade y a consecuencia de ello perdiesen la primera comida, pero sus amigos Granger y Weasley estaban allí como si nada hubiese sucedido, riéndose de sus estupideces o hablando de temas banales. Vaya compañeros si ni siquiera podían notar que algo había cambiado en su "amigo".

Claro que él no había perdido la oportunidad de usar su astucia, por lo que justo en el último momento, cuando retuvo a Potter antes de dejarlo ir, echó un vistazo dentro de su mente para saber si había algo que no le había dicho. No pudo percibir algo más allá de una nebulosa mezcla de profundos sentimientos de desconsuelo y dolor, y el físico definitivamente no era el peor. Pero además del caos ininteligible de una situación imborrable que el chico obviamente había bloqueado en su memoria, sólo pudo ver dos cosas totalmente claras: el daño de la tortura… y el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

El mismo Draco Malfoy que estaba ahora jactándose en su mesa junto a su ofuscado grupo de huestes, rodeado por gente que no tenía la mínima idea del error que había perpetuado hacía tan solo unas horas. Un grave error.

Había estado reflexionando al respecto. Leyó en la mente del muchacho que no estaba en sus planes contarle jamás a nadie lo sucedido, ni siquiera al director, y se suponía que tenían una buena relación de confianza. Pudo también percibir vagamente a dos figuras más, pero entre la oscura neblina y el fuerte intento por reprimirlo del muchacho no pudo divisar sus identidades. Lo principal era que ahora tenía a uno de los agresores.

Sabía que el director no sería capaz de enviar a uno de sus queridos alumnos a Azkaban, y Severus era consciente de que, por más que Malfoy fuese de su misma casa, la situación requería eso y quizás más.

Tras salir de la mente de Potter, había cometido el error de dejarlo volver solo a su Torre al quedar atónito por lo que había visto. Supo entonces que enterar de eso al director no sería la mejor opción, teniendo en cuenta cómo había actuado tan leve y flexible ante situaciones de igual grado anteriores veces. Y por lo tanto decidió que era preferible tomar el asunto en sus propias manos desde que se había visto implicado.

Vio a Malfoy levantarse y salir del lugar al terminar de comer. Severus dejó pasar un momento para no levantar sospechas, se levantó de la mesa y salió por otra puerta.

* * *

La luz del día le molestaba en los ojos, así que se ocultó bajo las sábanas. No quería levantarse. Ni ahora ni nunca. Si tan sólo pudiese quedarse escondido allí por siempre sería perfecto. No sabía qué hora era ni tampoco le importaba, pero no había nadie en la habitación, por lo que pensó que ya sería la hora del desayuno. De todos modos no tenía hambre.

Era domingo, por lo que en cualquier momento Ron aparecería gritando que tenían que ir a entrenar antes de que otra casa ocupase el campo. Pero Harry no tenía ganas de ir, de hecho no tenía ninguna intensión de salir a ningún lado. ¿Cómo podría evitarlos durante todo el día? Sinceramente no se creía capaz de soportar todo el entusiasmo con el que siempre estaban llenos. ¿Cómo podría siquiera hacer para ir a clases mañana y fingir que nada sucedía mientras… Malfoy estaba allí? No, francamente no podría hacer frente a eso.

¿Cómo haría el resto del año? ¿O… el resto de su vida? Tenía miedo. Miedo de volver a ver ese rostro tan… cruel, y de que le volviese a hacer daño. Ya no se sentía seguro allí, se sentía desprotegido y solo. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Escapar? ¿A dónde? ¿A la casa de sus tíos? No, eso sólo sería peor.

Un par de voces familiares se oyeron por las escaleras de la Sala Común. Maldición, ya estaban allí. Rápidamente salió de la cama en el momento justo en que abrieron la puerta de la habitación y tomó algunas prendas de ropa de su baúl.

― Harry, vamos a…

― Vayan ustedes primero antes de que alguien llegue. Voy a darme una ducha antes, luego los alcanzo ―dijo Harry sin mirarlos a la cara, y, antes de que pudiesen contestarle algo, salió hacia los baños sin esperar más.

Quizás era bastante obvio que intentaba evitarlos, pero afortunadamente ellos no hicieron ninguna pregunta ni tampoco lo siguieron, simplemente se fueron al Campo de Quidditch como hacían cada domingo. Nada había cambiado para ellos, todo seguía siendo igual de fácil y bonito.

Pero no para Harry. Ahora todo era tan… horrible.

Rápidamente se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta tras él. _"Bien, todo está bien…"_ se dijo. Miró hacia los lados, verificando que no hubiese nadie. Y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, rompió a llorar.

No quería hacerlo, pero las lágrimas salían solas, no podía controlarlas, no podía controlarse. Apoyado contra la puerta, se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando amortiguar un poco sus sollozos que resonaban en las paredes. No quería pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Los temblores apenas le permitían mantenerse en pie. Estaba asustado, y a cada segundo su cuerpo era asaltado por repulsivas y desagradables sensaciones que le provocaban profunda impotencia.

Ese lugar… El baño. Se parecía tanto al otro. Y, aunque había asegurado la puerta con los pocos hechizos que conocía, seguía sin sentirse del todo seguro. Todo lo que quería era estar solo en su cómoda habitación, pero también era la de otros, y no podía evitar que entrasen, por lo que si tenía que salir para poder estar solo, eso haría.

Logró calmarse un poco diciéndose que sólo era un baño, pero aún sentía esa… suciedad. Se sentía sucio, manchado con mugre que no podía quitarse. Un estremecimiento lo atravesó y de inmediato se dirigió a una de las duchas. Estaba por quitarse la túnica cuando se dio cuenta de que… se había dormido con esa ropa. Y ahora que recordaba, ni siquiera era suya, el profesor Snape había transfigurado su capa para que tuviese algo que ponerse.

¿Eso significaba que debía ir a devolvérsela? Por supuesto que no, el Profesor de Pociones era perfectamente capaz de transfigurarse otra… ¿verdad? Pero, ¿y si no lo hacía y Snape se enojaba? No tenía ganas de meterse en problemas, y menos por algo tan absurdo.

Harry se metió en una de las duchas. No se dio cuenta, pero, mientras se quitaba la ropa, ni por un segundo miró su cuerpo. No podía. El hacerlo sólo provocaría hacer regresar a algunos horribles recuerdos. Sólo después de estar completamente seguro de que estaba solo pudo sentirse más tranquilo al estar allí bajo la ducha. Pero esa tranquilidad no duró mucho. Con inquietud, frenéticamente, casi con furia, comenzó a frotarse la piel, intentando lavarse, limpiarse, desinfectarse. Parecía que se arrancaría la piel, pero la sensación de suciedad no se iba. Inconscientemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y al tocar su espalda ligeramente la fría y húmeda pared, un sobresalto lo atacó, haciéndole casi saltar del susto y contener el aliento. Se giró bruscamente, y al ver lo exagerado de su reacción simplemente dio un suspiro, pero eso sólo fue el comienzo de otro largo y horriblemente doloroso, aunque inevitable, llanto de impotencia.

Se deslizó contra la pared, cayendo lentamente hasta el suelo. Trayendo las rodillas hacia su pecho y envolviéndolas con sus brazos, Harry ocultó el rostro entre sus rodillas. Sus hombros se sacudían mientras sollozaba, esta vez sin poder contenerse, y sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de la ducha.

* * *

Finalmente Harry decidió llevarle la capa. O... ¿túnica? Simplemente dobló lo más prolijo que pudo lo que el profesor Snape le había dado, ya que no conocía ningún hechizo de transfiguración, y no quería arruinarla intentando llevarla a su forma original.

Salió del baño, agradeciendo que nadie hubiese querido intentar entrar. Mientras caminaba en dirección a las mazmorras, Harry fue desacelerando su paso. Cada vez había más y más Slytherins… Y no estaba de humor como para soportar sus estúpidos intentos de humillarlo, además de que no se sentiría para nada bien allí.

Asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviese mirando, Harry dio un giro y caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin llamar la atención hacia su Sala Común. Una vez que llegó, dentro sólo había un par de Gryffindors estudiando que al parecer no habían notado su presencia.

Harry entró a sus habitaciones. Afortunadamente no había nadie. Todos estaban o entrenando en Quidditch o haciendo los deberes atrasados para el día siguiente. Harry dejó las prendas sobre la mesita de luz y se tiró en su cama, sintiendo una reconfortante comodidad en la suavidad de sus sábanas. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando la ropa doblada.

¿Y qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿Dárselas en medio de la clase, el único lugar, aparte del Gran Comedor, en que veía al hombre? "Discúlpeme, profesor, pero aquí tiene devuelta la ropa que me prestó la noche que me encontró desnudo en el piso. No pude transfigurarla porque soy demasiado incompetente para hacerlo."

¡Maldición!

No importa, hallaría una manera de devolv…

¡Dobby! ¡Él podría ayudarle!

― ¡Dobby! ―gritó, y junto a la cama apareció el pequeño elfo― Dobby, necesito que me hagas un favor.

― ¡Dobby hará lo que sea que Harry Potter necesite! ¿Harry Potter quiere comer algo? Dobby puede traerle un…

― No, Dobby ―interrumpió Harry el entusiasmo con el que siempre hablaba el elfo. Dobby se frotó las manos con nerviosismo y lo miró expectante con sus grandes ojos― Quiero que le lleves esto al profesor Snape en su oficina. Asegúrate de que nadie más te vea ―dijo, tendiéndole la túnica.

― ¡Oh, por supuesto! Dobby cumplirá los favores que Harry Potter le pida ―dijo con una sonrisa y chasqueando los dedos desapareció.

Harry suspiró y volvió a recostarse en su cama. Se sentía bastante cansado, y su suave y blanda almohada sólo ayudaba a envolverse en ese agradable estado de ensoñación, haciendo cada vez más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

Su consciencia se alejaba poco a poco y sus sentidos comenzaban a adormecerse. Quería olvidarse de todo. Sentía que flotaba en la cómoda oscuridad y…

De repente sintió un extraño peso en el estómago y toda la comodidad desapareció. Se movió bruscamente, dando un pequeño grito de alarma y abrió los ojos.

― ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise asustar a Harry Potter!

Harry apenas podía respirar por el sobresalto que se había dado al ver a alguien sobre él aparecer inesperadamente, pero una vez que procesó lo que sucedía le lanzó una enfurecida mirada al elfo.

― ¡Dobby! ―le gritó y éste se tiró de la cama, golpeándose contra el piso.

― Lo siento, sólo quería informarle a Harry Potter que el profesor Snape no estaba en su oficina, así que Dobby dejó lo que Harry Potter le dio sobre el escritorio del profesor.

― ¿Entraste sin permiso a su despacho? ―preguntó un poco sorprendido, ante lo cual el elfo se tomó las manos nerviosamente y miró hacia abajo. Harry suspiró cansado― Está bien, Dobby. Puedes irte.

El elfo desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Demonios, ahora probablemente el profesor Snape se enojaría con él por supuestamente entrar en su despacho sin permiso. Harry suspiró nuevamente y cayó en su cama. Todo lo que quería ahora era olvidarse de todo y descansar. Luego pensaría en algo.


End file.
